femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Lily (Black Scorpion)
Tiger Lily (Patricia Ford) is one of two henchwomen in the 2001 episode "Roses Are Red...You're Dead" for the TV series "Black Scorpion". Tiger Lily along with African Violet (Gretchen Palmer) are the henchwomen for Greenthumb. Greenthumb use to be a florist named Eugene Gardner, who was in love with one of his employees, Babette (Shae Marks). However, she left his employee to become the secretary for Mayor Artie Worth (Robert Pine). Heartbroken, Eugene turned to a life of crime along with his two henchgirls. They are first seen robbing the City of Angels Bank by using Poppy powder to make the workers lazy and sleepy. Greenthumb's master plan is to use specially bred flowers called "Gasperarius", that will turn oxygen into CO2 and suffocate the City. Detective Darcy (Michelle Lintel) arrives on the scene at the bank with Det. Steve Rafferty (Scott Valentine), where a bad cold makes her immune to the negative effects of Greenthumb's plants. Greenthumb tells his henchbabes to go after the Darcy, and they are easily able to win. The criminals escape during a chase by having Tiger Lily and African Violet throw explosive potted plants at the Scorpion mobile from the back end of their van. Greenthumb then releases a cloud of smoke from his van's exhaust, and it chokes up the Scorpionmobile's engine. Apparently Greenthumb stole the money so he could launch a massive advertising campaign. With the Gaspforairius, he plans to gas the entire city and then hold them for ransom. In addition, he has developed a new plant known as a Venusian Scorpiontrap, which he plans to have eat Black Scorpion. Tiger Lily and African Violet break into City Hall and place some flowers for Babette on Mayor Worth's desk. In the process, they are apprehended by the police, but nearly escape again. Luckily, Black Scorpion arrives and knocks them out with a taser. The beautiful minons are taken to the police station and booked on charges. While they are being processed, the captain receives a flower delivery that makes everyone in the shop sleepy. Greenthumb shows up and is able to calmly ask for the cuff keys from the bailer and free his henchwomen. Darcy arrives just in time to watch the criminals leave. Darcy turns into the Black Scorpion and is pumeling the girls once again. However, Greenthumb uses a pump-action brug spray loaded with explosives to knock her out. Later Babette believes the flowers delivered from Greenthumb were purchased by Mayor Worth, who does nothing to reveal the truth. Back at the flower shop, the girls learn the history behind Greenthumb's love with Babette. It is revealed that Babette ran off with the future mayor because she was attracted to his power. He figures that once he has power in the city, Babette will once again be attracted to him instead. Greenthumb visits Mayor Worth and Babette in the City Hall office. When Babette learns that he will soon be the richest man in the city, she accepts his marriage proposal on the spot. He takes Babette back to the florist shop, where Lily and Violet are located. When Black Scorpion arrives at the shop, she gives Babette a choice: "Go back to where bimbos come from, or go to jail for being his accomplice". Babette left Greenthumb and headed back to City Hall and Mayor Worth. Tiger Lily and African Violet suddenly repel from the ceiling on rope and a serious catfight occurs between the three. Black Scorpion is finally able to get the upper hand. She steals Greenthumb's explosive bug spray gun, and one at a time blasts the evil babes through the greenhouse windows to their death. Greenthumb is killed when his giant Venus Scorpion Trap turns on him and eats him. Gallery IMG_5380.jpeg IMG_5382.jpeg tvblackscorpion04.jpg screenshot_53274.jpg IMG_5384.jpeg IMG_5386.jpeg tvblackscorpion06.jpg IMG_5389.jpeg screenshot_53278.jpg IMG_5391.jpeg tvblackscorpion07.jpg IMG_5393-1.jpeg IMG_5396.jpeg IMG_5397.jpeg tvblackscorpion09.jpg tvblackscorpion10.jpg tvblackscorpion11.jpg IMG_5398.jpeg screenshot_53277.jpg IMG_5399.jpeg IMG_5404.jpeg IMG_5405.jpeg IMG_5407.jpeg tvblackscorpion12.jpg IMG_5408.jpeg IMG_5413.jpeg IMG_5416.jpeg IMG_5419.jpeg IMG_5420.jpeg IMG_5423.jpeg IMG_5424.jpeg IMG_5425.jpeg IMG_5426.jpeg screenshot_53275.jpg tvblackscorpion14.jpg IMG_5427.jpeg IMG_5428.jpeg IMG_5430.jpeg IMG_5432.jpeg screenshot_53279.jpg IMG_5434.jpeg IMG_5435.jpeg IMG_5436.jpeg IMG_5460.jpeg IMG_5462.jpeg IMG_5463.jpeg IMG_5465.jpeg IMG_5466.jpeg IMG_5467.jpeg IMG_5468.jpeg IMG_5469.jpeg IMG_5470.jpeg IMG_5482.jpeg IMG_5484.jpeg IMG_5485.jpeg IMG_5486.jpeg IMG_5489.jpeg IMG_5490.jpeg IMG_5487.jpeg Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Opera Gloves Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall